castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Kessaran, the Undying
Kessaran, the Undying can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have 2 which come from Gifts and are at least level 185. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. = Basic information = Kessaran, the Undying has 750,000,000. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 3.9M, 2 Epic 7.5M, Leg 11.6M *Note: there is 1 record of 17.4M and 0 legendary; if more appear, the threshold will be changed. Participants: up to 155 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 150+ * 35 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Divine Power, Piercing/Resistance, and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = Target Areas Kessaran, the Undying has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Head (500,000,000): Dispatch to defeat Kessaran. * Blade Arm (125,000,000): Dispatch to reduce head defense. When alive, reduces damage to head by a maximum of 25%, scaled by the amount of health left. * Spell Arm (125,000,000): Dispatch to reduce head defense. When alive, reduces damage to head by a maximum of 25%, scaled by the amount of health left. Piercing/Resistance Kessaran has Piercing Resistance. It will block 0.5% of damage done to it for every Piercing Resistance point, for a total of X% damage block from Piercing. * Head: +20 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 20%) * Blade Arm: +10 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 10%) * Spell Arm: +10 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 10%) Divine Armor All parts of Kessaran, the Undying have Divine Armor. This armor requires 315 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum 0f 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.095% for each point of Divine Power you have. Siege Weapons 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Kessaran, the Undying 108 Attack Essence Rewards after slaying Kessaran, the Undying Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 3,830,000 (starts at 2,100,000), 2 - 7,440,000 (starts at 3,270,000) *' ': 1 - 11,570,000* (starts at 5,350,000) *Note: there is 1 record of 17.4M and 0 legendary; if more appear, the threshold will be changed. Approximate chances of specific pieces of loot (obsolete, but maybe useful): Pendant of Undeath = 24.5% Mask of Undeath = 24.5% Flask of Undeath = 36.0% Bronze Ore of Physical Piercing = 5.2% Bronze Ores of Physical Piercing = 2.3% Bronze Ore of Physical Resistance = 4.7% Bronze Ores of Physical Resistance = 2.8% Alchemy * (Weapon: 50 Attack, 28 Defense, 140 Divine Power). Needs: ** x17 (must be level 250 or above to perform this alchemy) * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x16 * . Needs ** x9 * . Needs ** x16 * (Hero: 25 Attack, 20 Defense, +Attack based on X% of Player's Divine Power, +15 Divine Power). Needs: ** x25 * (Shield: 38 Attack, 40 Defense, 1 slot, 25 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x12 (from Fenix) ** x12 ** x12 (from Urmek) ** x12 (from Vorak) **Must have (not consumed): x1, x2, x2, x2 and x2. 'Item Archives' * Adversary item archive: ** x4: +6 Attack each ** x3: +10 Attack (Set 3, along with Agamemnon and Deimos) * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Defense each. 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 12,500,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hours monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Kessaran, the Undying 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. *Slay Kessaran, the Undying 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points Notes *Introduced: March 26, 2012 *Legendary loot (Skeletal Remnants) added on September 12, 2013 *Legendary loot (Eternal Bloom) added on January 21, 2014 *Kessaran was named after Kessar Nashat, the winner of the castle age forum PvP tournament. *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters